A final duel. The end of war
" Satoshi, let's go." Rosa said, as she was walking with Satoshi tagging alongside her. " Hey mom, you know. If you retire, who's going to be the master of the guild. Out of Team S." Satoshi asked, while Rosa was thinking of an answer. " Well, let's see. Aimi is powerful and sociable to anyone. Hiroshi is powerful, and has the trust of everyone in the guild. Raizen is protective of the guild and powerful. You are also powerful and love the guild more than anyone, so I wouldn't care if one of you 4 become the master of the guild." " Really, that's cool." Satoshi said, with a smile on his face. " By the way, why don't you apply for becoming a wizard saint, I mean, you have a huge magical power, and can cause destruction with a magical aura." " No way, I'm too young, no one would let me, and I don't have nough experience." Satoshi replied, leaving Rosa thinking. " That's true." Rosa said, when mother and son felt a large amount of magical power. " Tetsu!" Satoshi said, as he took his large sword out of it's wrapping, and Rosa preparing for an attack. " Well, well. having a nice day here." Tetsu said, as he got iron sand around his body. The two saints clash, and another is soon born " Ribbon spear." Rosa chanted, as a spear made from ribbons arrived in her hand, with her charging towards Tetsu. " Iron sword." Tetsu chanted, creating a sword made out of iron sand in his hand, and colliding with Rosa. " Not bad, but. Ribbon Coffin." Rosa chanted, as Tetsu got wrapped in ribbons and threw onto the floor. " This is finished." Rosa said as she held her spear to finish him off, when she realized that she had been trapped, and lost consciousness. " Mum!" Satoshi screamed out, as a large magical aura enveloped him, causing rocks to turn into dust. " YOU WILL PAY!" Satoshi screamed out. The wrath of the earth " Chikyu no Tamashii." Satoshi chanted, as he calmed down. Then his body was enveloped in stone for a moment, as he turned into a stone golem with unbelievable magical power. " Well, well. Iron sand whip." Tetsu chanted as a whip of Iron sand was created, attempting to hurt Satoshi, although Satoshi grabbed hold of the whip, pulled Tetsu towards himself and gave him a deep gash with his blade. " How is this?" Tetsu said as he realised that Satoshi was preparing another attack. " Jishin." Satoshi chanted, as the ground shook at an unbelievable scale, destroying the ground, and making Tetsu fall straight into the abyss. As Tetsu fell, Satoshi returned to his human form and tended to his mother, and took her and the others back to the guild. " Mum, are you okay." Satoshi said, as Rosa gradually woke up. " Where am I, did we defeat Tetsu." Rosa asked. " Yes we did." Satoshi said, as everyone rejoiced and was having a party.